tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Series 21
}}| This talk page has . }|[[ : /Archive } }]]}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} }| · : /Archive } }}} |}} } |} | class="ooumb-hidable-button" | |} Characters Paxton, Luke, Rusty, and Peter Sam should be removed as the scene showing them at Blue Mountain Quarry was actually from Journey Beyond Sodor. Trevor should also be removed as that scene with him from Set Friendship in Motion was from Journey Beyond Sodor. Theo and Lexi should still be put as likely to appear as Hurricane, Frankie, and Merlin were confirmed to appear. What to add *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Hugh Bonneville as Merlin OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 18:25, August 20, 2017 (UTC) What to remove Hurricane, Frankie and Merlin should be removed from the character list as this series comes before Journey Beyond Sodor. Jenkins92 (talk) 09:11, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Trivia The fact with Nicola Stapleton should be removed as she joined the voice cast in Journey Beyond Sodor. Theshocker1 (talk) 16:30, August 9, 2017 (UTC) A few things to remove from the page In the infobox, HiT Entertainment listed next to "Producer(s)" needs changing to Mattel Creations as they took over as producer starting from JBS. The line "Nicola Stapleton joins the voice cast" should be removed as she joined the voice cast in Journey Beyond Sodor. Mike and Bert should be added as likely to appear, since we have confirmed evidence that Rex is appearing in Season 21. OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 18:25, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Davey Moore There are five episodes written by Davey Moore in this season GladysZhou (talk) 12:36, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Bertie needs removing from "likely to appear" and onto the characters list as he'll be appearing in Unscheduled Stops. Also, when was it confirmed that another Classic Series character would return this season? OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 07:15, September 15, 2017 (UTC) And also Annie and Clarabel needs to removing from "likely to appear" and onto the characters list as they will be appearing in Unscheduled Stops. Jurgen Yong (talk) 07:32, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Another returning Classic Series character How do we know Terence isn't the only Classic Series character returning? Arthurengine 07:41, September 15, 2017 (UTC) We don't, however, as of right now, there have not been any others confirmed, so no others will be added until they are Jacobacranmer 09:12, September 15, 2017 (UTC) It could be Boco or Arthur or any others but we don't know yet TangaraTrain2 - if you say 'Tangara' You would mean 'go' if you're Aboriginal 23:34, September 15, 2017 (UTC) The more possible for returning are BoCo,Duke,Stepney,Fergus,Arthur or Murdoch but i could be any character George Caroline even Tiger Moth GWRBear (talk) 23:43, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Episodes How many episodes are there going to be? GladysZhou (talk) 07:40, September 16, 2017 (UTC) RE. Episodes 26, like last season. James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 07:41, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I just noticed in SIF Forum that some people said about a cancelled DVD, containing last,6 episodes, is that a rumor? GladysZhou (talk) 07:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Nothing's been confirmed yet so I would say it is a rumor. James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 07:46, September 16, 2017 (UTC)